


Cold As a Stone and Rich As a Fool

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Driftwood [13]
Category: Broadchurch, True Love (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Series 1 Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie calls Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As a Stone and Rich As a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> title from “People Help the People” by Birdy

She’d just finished her salad when her mobile hummed in the pocket of her trousers. The display informed her it was Ellie, so Holly apologised to Lauren and the foreign languages assistant whose name she kept forgetting, and hurried outside into the playground to take the call. Ellie was either the patient sort or she knew that she might have to find a quiet spot to talk. Of course, she’d know when lunch break was; Tom was a pupil at South Wessex Secondary School.

“He’s back on duty,” Ellie said, her voice wavering somewhere in between annoyance and resignation. “Thought I’d let you know.”

Holly closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. “Thanks.”

“Seems underestimating the DI is not a good idea.”

“I could have told you that,” Holly said.

“I should have known. Listen, love, they call him Shitface at the station,” she said.

Holly rubbed her forehead. Of course they’d have some sort of derrogatory name for him, but it made her heart ache to hear that they disrespected him to that degree. He didn’t deserve it, and she was sure that they would soon learn their understimation of him was badly misplaced. She’d seen him suffer from Sandbrook and whatever else it was that had wrecked his life; his daughter who wouldn’t return his calls; his marriage that went to shambles over the job. He never mentioned any of it, but whenever he checked his mobile for messages, he’d be so full of hope, hope for a message that never came. It was difficult to watch him close off his disappointment with a blink of his eyes when the screen didn’t display the name he’d hoped to see. There were many things that warranted that kind of treatment, but Holly couldn’t imagine that he was guilty of any of them.

“We both know that’s a rubbish nick name,” Holly said.

“It’s not even that. I just thought… listen, Holly. I am very worried about him, I really am. He told me today I could have his job once we are done with this one, but I don’t want it. He’s so very good at what he does. He told me there was a mistake with the Sandbrook case, and I don’t think it was his.”

Holly watched the boys play footie. The PE teacher on supervision noticed her and waved at her. He’d been flirting with her on and of, but compared to Alec he was just an oaf. “He doesn’t talk about it. It’s part of our deal.”

Ellie took a deep breath. “I don’t know what kind of relationship you two have. Is it just sex?”

“It’s none of your business,” Holly replied sharply. She wouldn’t allow her private life to become public again. “But it’s more than that. I think it’s why we work. We agreed not to talk about old wounds until we’re more familiar with each other. We’ve come a long way, but we’re not there yet.”

“I’m sorry,” Ellie replied, sounding dejected now. “I’m just trying to understand him.”

“You and me both.”


End file.
